Embarazados
by JuliiTributo
Summary: Katniss y Peeta son dos jóvenes enamorados de 17 años y están llenos de hormonas... ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss quedara embarazada tan joven? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? ¿Qué ocurriría en el instituto al saber que el chico más codiciado será padre?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Ladybluevampire. Yo sólo la adapté.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Prefacio**

-Pee…ta– la chica apenas podía respirar, tenía los ojos cerrados y una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y su rostro, haciendo que su piel brillara tenuemente.

- Oh...Katniss – El chico miraba con adoración el rostro de la joven, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios entreabiertos. Su frente y cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su pelo totalmente lucía completamente despeinado por las caricias de la chica, haciéndolo ver realmente sexy.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos y se mecían en un lento y a la vez apasionado vaivén, logrando que su excitación aumentara minuto a minuto. Esta no era su primera vez juntos, se amaban y eran el uno para el otro, y desde la primera vez que se vieron supieron que su destino estaba unido irrevocablemente.

Tan solo a los dos meses de conocerse Peeta le confesó su amor, y ella le correspondió, por lo que se hicieron novios. La mayoría del instituto no estaba de acuerdo. Él era el chico que todas deseaban, era increíblemente atractivo con sus bellos ojos azules que al estar cubiertos de unas intensas pestañas rubias lograban resaltar aún más, casi imposiblemente, aun más el intenso color de estos. Su piel era blanca y se veía impenetrable y sus labios eran rosados y sensuales, pero definitivamente lo que le daba a su look un toque tan especial era su alocado cabello rubio, que siempre estaba despeinado a causa de su costumbre de pasarse la mano por el cada vez que se concentraba pensando en algo o estaba nervioso. Su cuerpo era de infarto, no era muy alto pero era delgado y sobre todo musculoso. Era fuerte y sus abdominales y oblicuos eran famosos entre las chicas. Era simpático, caballeroso, atento y muy inteligente, sin embargo era un tanto tímido y no era muy sociable. Parecía como si supiera lo que la gente pensaba y por eso no le gustaba relacionarse con los demás chicos del instituto, ya que eran vacíos y banales.

Ella en cambio, era de normal estatura, delgada aunque bastante curvilínea, sólo que las ropas holgadas que utilizaba no lo resaltaban. Era muy tímida y odiaba ser el centro de atención. Su cabello era largo y de color negro, logrando que al sol se viera brillante y lacio. Su piel era olivácea y cremosa, sin imperfecciones y tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises. Sus labios eran rosados y llenos, logrando que se vieran realmente apetecibles. Sin embargo lo que la hacía ser tan atractiva era lo sensual que era sin proponérselo ni darse cuenta, era espontánea y natural, lo que causaba más atracción en los chicos que todas las jóvenes plásticas y huecas del instituto.

Ellos se conocieron a los 16 años, cuando ella llegó a Forks a vivir con su padre ya que su madre se había vuelto a casar. Les tocó ser compañeros en biología y rápidamente se hicieron amigos, ya que a ambos les gustaba leer, escuchar música pop/rock| y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Además, a la chica le tocó compartir en literatura con la hermana del chico, Annie y se convirtió en su mejor amiga junto con Madge Undersee.

Haymitch, el padre de la joven había aceptado su noviazgo, ya que el joven se veía realmente interesado en su hija, la cuidaba y la protegía. Los padres de él la aceptaron contentos, nunca habían visto a su hijo tan feliz, y parecía completo.

El tenía dos hermanos, Marvel, un chico 2 años mayor que ellos, de pelo negro, tenía el aspecto de un enorme oso, pero era solo un niño grande. Era increíblemente musculoso y tenía una novia, Glimmer, compañera de curso de Marvel y más que una joven normal parecía una barbie. Rubia e increíblemente guapa tenía a todos los chicos del instituto tras de ella, hasta que llegó la chica, por lo que en un principio fue un poco arisca con ella por quitarle atención, aunque después se volvieron grandes amigas. El otro hermano del chico era...Annie, su melliza. En realidad eran muy parecidos, tenían el mismo color de ojos, la misma nariz, los mismos labios, la diferencia era que ella era muy pequeña, según ella porque su gemelo le quitó espacio y comida en el vientre materno y, su disparatado cabello era de color marrón oscuro, y era una adicta compulsiva a las compras. Ella tenía un novio, Finnick Odair, el mejor amigo de Peeta, un rubio muy guapo, quien era el que traía locas a las chicas aparte de su mejor amigo, era capitán y uno de los mejores del equipo de basketball, lo que lo hacía muy popular, sin embargo él era sencillo y muy agradable.

Se volvieron una pandilla inseparable, hasta que Glimmer y Marvel dejaron el instituto y se fueron a la universidad en Seattle, por lo que venían muy seguido a visitar a sus familias y podían salir juntos.

- Ah... ¡Dios! – exclamó la chica al alcanzar su orgasmo, y tras dos embestidas más lo logró su amor.

De pronto la expresión de él cambió de intenso placer a preocupación en menos de un segundo

-¡Rayos, Katniss! – dijo el con cara totalmente asustada

- Peeta ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmada. El chico retiró su miembro del cuerpo de la chica y se miro y tragó en seco

- Amor...se...se...mmm... rompió el condón

**Se rompió el condón! ¿Qué pasará?...**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Es la primera vez que subo un fic, y decidí adaptar éste porque la historia me parece divertida y bonita.**

**Por favor, si leyeron éste capítulo, dejen un review o algo y díganme si les gustó, si lo odiaron, etc, porque realmente me gustaría saber si alguien siga ésta historia. Mientras tenga UN solo lector, voy a seguir adaptándola. Puede que no suba todos los días, pero no la voy a abandonar.**

**Nos leemos luego! :D**

**PD: Ésto no es propiamente un capítulo, sino que es cómo si fuese el prólogo de un libro.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Ladybluevampire, yo sólo la adapté**

**Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

Capítulo 1

_Katniss POV_

Había pasado casi tres semanas desde el...incidente. Peeta se había puesto un tanto histérico y prácticamente quiso que me hiciera un test de embarazo de inmediato. Después de charlar un rato sobre el asunto llegamos a la conclusión de ¿Cómo tendremos tanta mala suerte? Nos habíamos cuidado desde que empezamos a tener relaciones, hace tres meses. Además, me era muy difícil permanecer preocupada cuando Peeta había estado realmente interesado en que me olvidara del tema logrando distraerme inventando actividades, paseos y tardes de estudio (que terminaban en apasionadas sesiones de besos), ya que había leído en no se qué parte que el estrés haría que se me retrasara la menstruación. En realidad era raro que tu novio... estuviera tan al pendiente de si te llegaba la regla o no y si tenía síntomas pre-menstruales. Era vergonzoso, sin embargo confiaba en él y comprendía que estuviera tan preocupado e interesado.

No le habíamos contado a nadie sobre el "asunto", pero Annie sospechaba que algo nos pasaba. Tenía una especie de unión de gemelos con Peeta y siempre adivinaba cuando él estaba ansioso, preocupado o angustiado por algo. Y lo peor fue cuando Finnick lo notó también...por lo que nos habían bombardeado con preguntas todos los almuerzos en los que nuestros amigos y compañeros de curso Rue y Thresh no estaban.

Hoy había sido un día especialmente terrible. Cato Redform me había estado molestando para que saliera con él en clases de Historia ya que Peeta no había llegado porque estaba con Finnick en una reunión del equipo de basketball, y Annie en vez de ayudarme se dedicó a reírse de mi molestia ¿Es que este chico era estúpido? desde que llegué a Forks insiste e insiste ¡Tengo novio!

- Cato, ya te dije, no estoy disponible ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca.

- ¡Oh! vamos Katniss, solo será salir al cine, verás que no te arrepentirás, después me rogarás más citas – rodé mis ojos, estaba realmente fastidiada ¿Porqué cuando más lo necesitaba Peeta no estaba? Mis nervios ya estaban de punta, tenía dos días de retraso, Annie no dejaba de incordiarme y Cato no dejaba de acosarme – Todas las chicas después me ruegan más citas.

- ¡Cato, entiéndelo! Tengo novio y lo amo, y tú no me gustas ni me atraes en lo más mínimo. ¡Me tienes harta con tu hostigamiento! ¡Déjame en paz! – exploté. Prometo que no me di cuenta que le había gritado y todo el curso nos miraba expectantes, muchos estaban aguantando la risa, ya que aunque Cato era popular era un engreído antipático. Vi como Clove Johnson me taladraba con la mirada probablemente enfurecida porque Cato me invitara a salir a mí y no a ella.

- Creo que ya escuchaste Redform mejor márchate – escuché la voz de mi Peeta a mis espaldas mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura. Cato se fue a su asiento, rojo de furia y vergüenza – Gracias por decir que me amas delante de todos nuestros compañeros – me dijo mi novio sonriéndome.

Lo miré totalmente aliviada y nos ubicamos en nuestro lugar ya que el profesor había regresado de donde sea que estuviera.

Cuando al fin tocó el timbre para el almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería tomados de la mano mientras escuchaba como nuestros compañeros murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido en el aula. Peeta se acerco y me murmuró al oído:

- Amor… ¿y? – dijo nervioso. Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

- Nada, Peeta – respondí nerviosa – Ya han pasado dos días.

- Tranquila amor, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? – se detuvo u momento y me sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron y aunque me miraban preocupados había allí un leve brillo que no supe definir.

- Como yo te amo a ti – me abrazó y luego de hacer la fila y servirnos almuerzo nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, a la que al poco rato se integraron Annie y Finnick.

- ¿Y Thresh y Rue? – preguntó Peeta, sabiendo que en ausencia de ellos, nos atosigarían en preguntas

- No lo sé, deben andar por ahí – respondió Finnick.

Annie nos examinó con su azul mirada durante un momento.

- ¿Cuándo nos dirán que diablos pasa? – habló bastante molesta. Ella odiaba los secretos y que se le ocultaran cosas.

- No pasa nada Ann. – dije con voz entrecortada. Era una pésima mentirosa y estaba segura que yo era la que nos delataba en estos momentos (en realidad en todos).

- ¿Que no pasa nada? ¡Por favor, mírense! tienen una cara de preocupación increíble, andan juntos para todas partes, se andan secreteando y están notablemente nerviosos. Peeta anda con la cabeza en cualquier parte y ambos lucen ojeras ¿No confían en nosotros? – cuestionó con un tono de verdadera pena...rayos, sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo y Peeta tampoco.

- Es algo...complicado Annie – respondió Peeta mirando su bandeja y moviendo la comida sin interés. Apretó levemente mi mano y yo comencé a acariciar la suya con mi pulgar.

- Hermano, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, quizás podemos ayudarlos – Annie y Peeta se miraban fijamente, pareciera que podían leerse la mente el uno al otro. Tenían las mismas expresiones logrando que se vieran aún más parecidos.

- No creo Annie, es algo...no lo entenderías – la voz de Peeta se escuchaba monótona. Yo sabía que el quería decirle, pero nos asustaba un poco su reacción, ella era un poco escandalosa.

- Pruébame – le retó Annie. La miró, fue azul contra azul. Luego de un suspiro Peeta me miró y no tuvo que preguntar nada para que yo pudiera saber que era lo que quería. Yo asentí levemente...necesitaba una amiga que me consolara...o me aconsejara o no sé, necesitaba desahogarme con una mujer, no podía ni quería afligir más a Peeta.

- Sería mejor que saliéramos fuera o en un lugar más privado, acá puede escucharnos alguien – añadió mi novio mientras se levantaba. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al patio trasero que colindaba con el bosque y nos sentamos en la orilla de este. Finnick me sonrió mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en el suelo, logrando que los demás lo imitáramos.

- ¿Y, bien? – dijo Annie, mirándonos, en especial a su hermano.

- Puede que...puedequeKatnissestéembarazada – soltó Peeta de pronto. Lo dijo tan rápido que me costó distinguirlo, pero por la cara que colocaron Annie y Finnick me di cuenta que habían entendido todo.

- ¿Están seguros? –preguntó Finnick mirándonos alternadamente. Se veía tranquilo e infundía esa tranquilidad.

- No – respondió Peeta – Solo tiene un par de días de atraso...queremos esperar unos días más para hacer un test.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual mi novio me tomó de la mano y la apretó suavemente.

- ¿Cómo rayos pasó Peeta? – dijo Annie mirándolo con enojo – Después de todas las charlas que nos dio Effie te comportaste tan irresponsablemente, ¿No te das cuenta que puedes arruinar tú futuro y el de Katniss por un descuido? ¿Acaso no puedes mantener tu cosa dentro de los pantalones?

- Annie, no hables de lo que no sabes – respondió Peeta violentamente.

-Katniss, lo siento, sé que mi hermano es un idiota ¡No puedo creerlo! como pudo ser tan irresponsable – cuando dijo eso me recuperé de mi estado de estupefacción, en mi defensa puedo decir que nunca había visto a Annie tan alterada y mucho menos gritándole a Peeta.

- Annie, fue un accidente – dije con voz tenue

- ¿Accidente? Por dios Katniss, estas cosas no ocurren por accidente, solo por calentura – fue tan brusca al decirlo que me molesté. Peeta estaba rojo y preferí intervenir antes de él se pusiera a gritarle a su hermana.

- ¡No! ¡Nosotros siempre nos cuidamos! ¡Solo que esta vez nos tocó un preservativo defectuoso! – prácticamente grité. Por suerte no había nadie cerca – No es culpa de Peeta, incluso él insistió en que tomara pastillas, pero me hicieron sentir mal y a veces las olvidaba y no hubieran servido de mucho – respiré, no sé como logré hablar tanto de corrido – No es su culpa Annie, él siempre ha sido respetuoso conmigo, y me ha cuidado.

- ¡Son muy jóvenes Katniss! Tienen planes, cosas por hacer ¡Pueden arruinar su vida! – dijo bastante alterada.

- Para mi un hijo con Katniss nunca sería un estorbo. Es una lástima saber que cuando necesito tu apoyo y tu comprensión no la tenga – la voz de Peeta sonaba sombría. Se levantó y se fue, dirigiéndose al instituto. Sabía que debía seguirlo pero quise darle unos minutos para que se tranquilizara.

- Annie, creo que los chicos necesitan ahora es apoyo, no críticas – dijo Finnick con su habitual calma. Annie le iba a replicar pero cerró la boca – Ni siquiera estamos hablando de una irresponsabilidad, sino de un accidente que nos podría haber ocurrido hasta a nosotros.

- Lo siento Katniss, es que de verdad... me tomó por sorpresa – dijo con culpa – además tu eres la que va a cargar con más peso en todo esto...si es que estás embarazada.

- Peeta ha estado conmigo en todo momento Annie, y sabes que el nunca me dejaría sola, menos con algo así – respondí defendiendo a mi novio.

- Cariño, creo que de verdad cometiste un error, juzgaste a Peeta sin saber bien los hechos, justo cuando más te necesita a su lado – continúo Finnick. Él sabía que a Peeta de entre todas las personas, a la que más necesitaría era a Annie. Como ellos mismos decían, estaban juntos desde el útero y habían dado cada paso de sus vidas, juntos.

Annie tenía una cara de culpa que se notaba a kilómetros.

- Iré a buscar a Peeta – me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al instituto, por el silencio que había me di cuenta que ya habían comenzado las clases y supe que Peeta no estaría en sus clases de Matemáticas. Medité unos instantes y de inmediato adiviné donde estaría. Me dirigí al estacionamiento y entré en el asiento de copiloto de su Volvo.

- Amor ¿Estás bien? – Peeta estaba con la cabeza gacha y su cara entre sus manos, cuando le hablé me miró y en sus ojos pude ver la angustia que sentía. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé (lo mejor que se puede hacer en un auto). Comencé a acariciar su espalda y su pelo para que se tranquilizara.

- Annie no ha sido solo mi gemela, también ha sido mi mejor amiga, la persona que me apoya en todo, que me escucha...que me entiende... ¿Viste como me trató ahora?... – dijo con voz entrecortada, sollozando – Tiene razón, es mi culpa, no nos cuidé – Se dio vuelta y me miró intensamente con lágrimas llenando sus ojos – Perdóname Katniss, por favor perdóname – Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Con suavidad se las limpie con mis labios, verlo así tan vulnerable me partía el corazón.

- Amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue un accidente, y algo entre los dos...los dos juntos podremos con esto, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y en cuanto a Annie, ella está arrepentida amor, dijo las cosas sin pensar.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos así por largo rato, reconfortándonos.

- Peet, creo que nos perdimos las clases- dije acurrucada en su pecho mientras el jugaba con mi cabello.

- Katniss, creo que deberíamos comprar un test de embarazo, no aguanto más estar con la duda – me sobresalté un poco, pero luego lo miré a los ojos y asentí. Hacer como que nada ocurría no iba a cambiar las cosas y solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Salimos del estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a una farmacia

- Peeta...creo que no la deberíamos comprar aquí en Forks, mañana lo sabrían todos.

- ¿Vamos a Port Angels? – asentí levemente mientras el cambiaba la dirección y se dirigía a la carretera.

En poco tiempo ya estábamos allí, ya que mi novio conducía como un loco. Paramos en la primera farmacia que vimos.

- ¿Quieres ir? – Negué rápidamente, me avergonzaba un poco – Espérame aquí ¿OK? – Solo pude asentir mientras lo veía salir del auto e internarse en la farmacia, los nervios me carcomían.

Cuando Peeta salió del local, subió al auto y me entregó la bolsa de la farmacia donde venía la cajita, la saqué de ahí y comencé a leer las instrucciones una y otra vez, hasta memorizarlas.

- Iremos a mi casa, mi mamá no estará porque iría a casa de la mamá de Glim a tomar el té, así que estaremos solos.

Luego de un rato y de conversaciones banales para distraer un poco nuestros nervios llegamos a la casa (mansión) de Peeta. Me abrió la puerta del auto como el caballero que es, y me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos hacia el interior de la casa. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera noté que ya estábamos en su habitación.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – me preguntó dubitativo.

- Debo...ir al baño, luego tenemos que esperar cinco minutos. En la caja decía que era un test muy confiable – estaba tan nerviosa que no había notado que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mientras él me miraba apoyado en la puerta.

- Si, eso me dijo la chica de la farmacia – nos miramos y luego nos sonreímos, estábamos actuando como unos estúpidos, pero solo éramos unos chicos de diecisiete años haciéndose un test de embarazo.

Me giré para dirigirme al baño pero antes que diera mi segundo paso él me tenía rodeada con sus brazos. Me miró a los ojos por unos instantes y me besó dulcemente.

- Pase lo que pase amor, yo estoy contigo – Sonreí sabiendo que era verdad.

Luego de hacer pipí en un frasquito y con un gotario echar cinco gotas en una barrita, salí del baño y dejé la barra plástica en el velador de mi novio. Él estaba sentado en la cama observando todo lo que hacía. Me senté junto a él y miró el reloj.

- A las seis con diez minutos debemos mirar la prueba – dijo mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Estuvimos abrazados, hasta que Peeta volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca.

- Amor, se...se acabó el tiempo ¿Quieres ver tú? – Lo miré y debo haber tenido una cara de terror porque me sonrió torcidamente y beso mi frente, se levantó y se dirigió al velador.

- Una rayita y no... dos rayitas y... – no fui capaz de seguir, tenía los nervios de punta ¡Por dios, tiritaba!. Peeta tomó la prueba en sus manos, la miró por segundos, que se me hicieron totalmente eternos, y luego se dirigió a donde yo estaba con cara inescrutable. Se hincó frente a mi, tomo mis manos y me miró profundamente, logrando que me tranquilizara un poco.

- Katniss... – sonrió de una manera que no había visto nunca – Me vas a hacer padre – dijo con evidente emoción en su voz y sin más me atrajo a él y me abrazó con fuerza, pero delicadamente. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso la frente, la nariz, los labios – Gracias mi vida, de verdad gracias

Yo aún no podía procesar nada...un hijo...un bebe...una persona...un bebe de Peeta...un bebe de Peeta...de pronto un calor me inundó, tendríamos un hijo. Se qué es raro, aun no puedo procesarlo bien...pero un bebe de Peeta, un pequeño con sus ojos azules, con su hermoso cabello, con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora...un pequeño angelito. Y ¡Rayos! ver a Peeta tan emocionado...me hacía feliz a mi también, pero a la vez me intrigaba.

- Pe...pensé que te i...ibas a molestar – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando también.

- No te quería decir pero...desde que ocurrió el incidente no he dejado de pensar en una pequeña Katniss, he pensado tanto en el asunto que incluso...incluso ya tengo todo visto... – su voz sonó emocionada y un poco impaciente – Mis abuelos maternos nos dejaron a Annie y a mi una herencia bastante...grande, y mis abuelos paternos siempre me mandan altas sumas de dinero mes por medio, y la mesada de mis padres tampoco es poca. Si mis papas no quieren apoyarnos...y me juzgan como Annie – su voz se entrecortó cuando dijo esa frase – Tendremos lo suficiente para comprarnos un pequeño departamento y vivir cómodamente. Y bueno, o si no, nos podríamos ir con mi abuelo Plutarch y Nana Cressida a Italia, ellos de seguro nos darán una mano.

Yo lo miraba absorta, Peeta tenía todo planeado para un futuro juntos... los tres.

Estuvimos abrazados mucho rato, no pude evitar seguir llorando. Estaba asustada ¿Cómo se lo diría a mis padres? Un bebe... ¿sería buena madre? ¿Qué haríamos con el instituto? Peeta me consoló, me abrazó, me besó y me pidió que me calmara...que al bebe le podía hacer mal... Nunca creí que pudiera ser tan tierno, recién se había enterado que iba a ser padre y ya estaba preocupado por que creciera saludable...en ese momento me di cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara él estaría conmigo...con nosotros.

Sentía que alguien me acariciaba la cara, suavemente.

- Amor, Katniss, despierta cariño

Abrí los ojos y Peeta estaba a mi lado, me sonrió y me beso largamente

- Katniss mía, llegaron mis padres, creo que debemos hablar con ellos ahora

- ¡¿Ahora?!– dije con un grito ahogado.

- No debemos esperar más Katniss...es mejor tener todo claro ahora, no tenemos nada que esperar.

Realmente atemorizados bajamos.

Haymitch y Effie estaban en el living, sentados mientras conversaban. Cuando entramos nos sonrieron.

- Hola niños ¿Que tal su día? – dijo alegremente Effie. Sus azules ojos se iluminaron cuando nos vio.

- Bien, gracias Effie – respondí con apenas una vocecilla.

Haymitch miraba a Peeta, que estaba demasiado serio y eso no era muy común en él.

- Peeta ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Haymitch, en ese instante Effie se giró hacia él y lo observó.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi niño? –Effie cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación, ella era muy protectora con sus hijos.

Peeta tomó aire y los miró.

- Tenemos que hablar algo con ustedes - dijo, y apreté más fuerte su mano para darle fortaleza. Peeta se desmoronaría realmente si sus padres se comportaban como Annie.

- Dinos hijo – Effie parecía ansiosa, Annie se parecía a ella en ese aspecto. No le gustaba que se le ocultaran las cosas.

- Vamos a tener un bebe – lo dijo fuerte y claro, sin miedo y con una nota de orgullo. La cara de Haymitch era inescrutable, en cambio la de Effie era de incredulidad y sorpresa

- ¿Có...có…mo? – preguntó ella, mirándonos alternadamente.

- Fue un accidente – me apresuré a decir. Haymitch nos miró con incredulidad, pero antes de que alguno hablara Peeta lo hizo.

- Papá tienes claro que desde nuestra primera vez con Katniss nos cuidamos, te lo conté y lo sabes... esta vez...se rompió el condón, sabes que somos responsables y nos cuidamos, pero frente a ese accidente no pudimos hacer nada – la voz de Peeta era neutra.

- ¿Cuándo lo supieron? – preguntó Haymitch con el tono de voz que utilizaba en el hospital, serio y profesional.

- Hace un par de horas, debe tener dos semanas y seis días – respondió Peeta.

- ¿Han pensado...qué hacer? – volvió a preguntar Haymitch.

La cara de Peeta cambió rápidamente, al igual que su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso crees que abortaremos o daremos en adopción al bebe? – su voz indignada. Mi corazón saltó al escuchar "abortar" o "adopción" no…era nuestro bebe, jamás podría – ¡Claro que no! ¡es mi hijo, lo cuidaré y me encargaré de que sea feliz aunque sea lo último que haga, con su apoyo o sin él! – dijo con furia y agonía, y claramente nervioso, apretó mi mano más fuerte y retrocedió como dispuesto a que nos fuéramos.

Haymitch y Effie aún no salían de su asombro, pero antes de que Peeta diera otro paso Effie gritó.

- ¡Peeta! – este se dio vuelta y miró a su madre, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo no sabía que hacer, hasta cierto punto me sentía como una intrusa, pero… ¡estábamos hablando de mi hijo, nuestro hijo! sin embargo...no había dicho nada para ayudar a Peeta... no sé que rayos me pasaba. Cuando volví de mi soliloquio vi que Effie abrazaba a Peeta.

- Oh cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, claro que te apoyaremos ¡estamos hablando de mi nieto! – me miró y me abrazó a mi – Tranquila querida, verass que nosotros te cuidaremos y nada le faltará a este pequeño – Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, se veía realmente feliz – ¡Voy a ser abuela!

- No esperaba menos de ti Peeta – cuando volteé Haymitch tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, cuando lo soltó me sonrió alegremente – Aunque son muy jóvenes, se que podrán con ello – se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos – ¿Te has sentido bien? Mañana mismo irán a un gineco-obstetra para verificar que mi nieto esté bien ¿ok?

- Claro Haymitch – dije tímidamente aunque feliz, por lo menos ya sabia que no estábamos completamente solos.

- ¿Tus padres ya lo saben Katniss? – preguntó Effie.

- No... aún no – dije apesadumbrada, tenía mucho miedo de su reacción.

- Tranquila cariño, tienes nuestro apoyo, te deberías venir a vivir acá, así no estarás tan sola en tu casa, además que Peeta tendrá que estar ahí cuando comiences con los antojos – me tomó de las manos y me hizo sentarme en el sillón junto a ella – Los hombres se la ven muy fácil, una sufre todos los cambios ¿Has tenido muchas náuseas?

- No he tenido ninguna – dije un poco preocupada ¿por qué no tenía síntomas? Tal vez algo malo le ocurría mi bebe.

- Cariño, tiene muy poco tiempo – le dijo Haymitch sonriendo – Pero para salir de dudas irán a un doctor pronto, quiero estar seguro que mi nieto está bien.

Estuvimos mucho rato conversando, me sentía realmente feliz de tener el apoyo de Effie y Haymitch, que eran para mi como unos segundos padres, además que podía ver a Peeta feliz y haciendo planes para el bebe. Effie me dijo que era normal que aún no asumiera bien la idea, y que eso no me hacia mala madre, solo que todo había pasado tan rápido y que aun no había pensado en ello y que eso me estaba colapsando. Lo principal era estar lo más tranquila que pudiera para no dañar al bebe.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando Annie entro a la casa, se notaba que había llorado y cuando miró a Peeta una mueca de culpa marcó su cara. Antes de que hablara, Peeta se levantó y me dio su mano.

- Es tarde Katniss, debo ir a dejarte a tu casa – tomé su mano y me levanté.

- ¿Hablarán con Beetee ahora? – preguntó Haymitch. Me debo haber tensado o algo.

- No, hablaremos con él cuando Katniss esté preparada – respondió Peeta por mí y se lo agradecí con la mirada.

Me despedí abrazando a mis suegros, agradeciendo su apoyo.

- Peeta... ¿no crees que tienes que contarle algo a tu hermana? – preguntó notando la tensión que se había generado cuando Peeta se volteó y tuvo que pasar por al lado de ella para dirigirse a la puerta.

- No – dijo secamente – Te espero en el auto, Kat.

Effie y Haymitch miraron anonadados la escena, sus gemelos rara vez se peleaban... Annie estaba estática en la entrada de la sala y por su rostro caían gruesas lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé

- Lo siento Annie, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar – le besé la mejilla – Me tengo que ir, te veo mañana.

** Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Lo dije en el capitulo anterior, pero si hay alguien leyendo ésta historia me gustaría que diera señales de vida con reviews o así, ya que mientras haya una sola persona leyendola voy a seguirla.**

**Muchas gracias! Nos leemos... luego.**


End file.
